


The Pink Diamond's April Fools

by ImperialTrooper101



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Humor, Pre-Canon, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialTrooper101/pseuds/ImperialTrooper101
Summary: As the Fool's days come closer. Pink Diamond with Rose Quartz decide to make the best prank in the existence that the Entire Homeworld never experienced (Aprill's Fools Day Fanfic)





	1. The Pink Diamond's Amazing Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, it was published in 1 April, 2017.
> 
> Now after the "Stranded" episode, I decided to tweak the Pink Diamond here.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S: I know it's not 1 April...

Nobody knows how Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz on that day. Some believe that Rose was far stronger than Pink Diamond. Some think Pink killed herself in front of Rose.

But in reality, from all of this, it was a small little joke...

* * *

**The Day it Happened...**

Today is a very special day for Pink Diamond. According to the Homeworld's calendar, today is a day of foolishness. An event where Diamonds need to prank either other Diamonds or Gems in order to win this year's Homeworld contest.

Last Homeworld Rotation Cycle, Blue Diamond managed to win the prank day by telling Yellow Diamond that all of her colonies are charged with Clusters and ready to be a blow up in any second. Yellow screamed in hours as she tried to travel the colonies and deactivate the Clusters...only to realized that it was Blue's little joke.

But today's year will be Pink Diamond's victory. She has the best plan to shatter the entire Homeworld from her prank...

And it will work very good...

* * *

_"Rose Quartz!, please enter my throne room!"_  Pink Diamond pushed a button on her computer to call her bodyguard. She can't hold her giggles or as she really wishes to see other Gem's reaction to her best joke.

Especially Blue Diamond...

A pink Quartz or know as Rose Quartz entered her Diamond's throne room. Not that long time ago, she was on Earth to check how Kindergarten's construction is going on.

_"Rose, you won't believe my best plan ever!"_  A cotton haired Pink Diamond stand up from her throne room and came closer to Rose, eager to tell her plan.

_"What is it, my Diamond?"_  Rose gently asks, having a small smile on her face.

_"You do know that today is Fools Day? I have the greatest plan that nobody ever thinks about it. And in order to plan to work, I need your little help."_

Pink leaned closer to Rose's ear and whispered her amazing full plan. Rose's face formed a shock at first but then a wide grin as she liked the entire concept.

_"So...will you help me?"_ Pink jumped

_"Of course."_ Rose nods

"YES!" Pink screamed in delight, running in circles around her BodyGuard.

* * *

**Pink Diamond Ship's Hangar.**

Without any orders left. The Pink Diamond's Gems doing their ordinary work on Pink Diamond's Dreadnought. They are very tired as colonizing the Earth was a hard job for them. Constant many problems, dealing with life forms and much more already gave that much.

_"So...why the Prime Kindergarten's construction takes that long to built?"_  The Pink Ruby asks Pink Peridot.

_"You won't understand that. Only Peridots will get this"_ The Peridot sneered at short Ruby.

_"Gee...thanks a lot for the warm compliment, Peridot."_

Suddenly the Speaker activated and exclaimed,  _"Ruby Facet 5F1H and Cut XAG-81A: please report to Pink Diamond herself."_

_"Great...just what I needed"_  The Ruby exclaimed at herself and left the hangar to debrief her Diamond.

Taking the elevator and passing some corridors of Magnificent Ship. The Ruby walked to the big Crystal Door room that has Pink Diamond's Insignia above it. She was about to open it when suddenly she heard the screams.

_"LEAVE THE EARTH AND INHABITANTS ALONE!"_  Sounded like Quartz screamed.

_"NO! I DON"T CARE IF THEY WILL DIE! I NEED THIS PLANET!"_  The Ruby heard how Pink Diamond screamed at Quartz.

_"Then...you left me with no choice..."_ Ruby heard how the sounds of sword stabbing and Pink Diamond's screams.

She quickly opened the door and rushed into it. _"MY DIAMOND! ARE YOU ALRI-AAAAHHHHHHH!"_  She screamed as she saw the horrible image.

She can't believe this...on the floor lies Pink Diamond's shards while Rose looks at them with anger and hatred. Rose slowly turned her head to Ruby and whispered "No one...threatens Earth."

_"YOU...YOU KILLED HER!"_  Ruby freaked in the very bad way. Rose manages to hide her smile from Ruby.

_"HELP!"_  Ruby ran away from the throne, screaming as she runs through corridors that Pink Diamond is dead.

_"PINK DIAMOND IS DEAD?!_ " Random Peridot screamed as she heard Ruby's screams. She then slammed her hand on alarm button. Soon the entire ship filled with screams and terror. But it didn't stop here. One minute later and the entire Pink Diamond's fleet, army, and everything and everyone get the message.

Rose just stands here, bursting in a laugh as Pink Diamond's plan worked perfectly. Pink Diamond left her cover and approached to Rose, having the best smile in her life.

_"Nice work with fake shards, my Diamond!"_  Rose laughs, Oh good Stars it worked perfectly.

_"Thanks, Rose. Without you, this plan wouldn't work."_  She laid her arm on Rose's shoulder.

And they hugged each other. The Diamonds will sure have the best reaction on their lives.

_"Wait a minute..."_  Rose realized something

_"What?"_  Pink released her

_"If You secretly funded and organized Crystal Gems for your prank...and told that I'm their leader...that means...Oh no!"_  Rose whispered in horror on her face.

And even behind her back. The Pink Diamonds warships began to fire each other.

_"Well...yeah...I mean that My prank should have like some-"_  Pink for a moment looked at one of her Dreadnoughts who was burst into flames and exploded by Crystal Gem Fleet.  _"-Casualties...but Rosie! IT will be AWESOME IN THE END! IMAGINE WHAT YELLOW DIAMOND WILL THINK OF ME!"_  Pink screamed in excitement.

_"My Diamond...get in the chest! I will take you somewhere safe."_  Rose grabbed the nearest chest, removing the treasure from it.

Pink gasped  _"ARE WE GOING TO PLAY "I'M SHATTERED"?! OH, I LOVE THESE GAMES!"_  she clapped her hands.

_"Yes...W-we will!"_  Rose stuttered, hoping that Crystal Gem Pearl won't be near them

Pink Diamond without any problem fitted herself into the chest, Rose quickly closed the chest began to run like hell with it.

"I"M BEST DIAMOND PRANKSTER...EVER!" Pink screamed inside the chest.


	2. The Pink Diamond's Not So Amazing Prank

Nearly 3000 years passed since Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz created the most awesome prank in the existence. For all of that time was...rather unpleasing.

Pink Diamond just wanted to prank Homeworld. She wanted the entire Planet to scream in terror as they learned that Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose. At first, she was delighted with the result of her prank.

But later...she was horrified by the results she created

Soon after her fake "death". The Diamond Authority send a massive fleet to destroy Earth and Rebellion on it. Some Gems who didn't like the news decided to join Crystal Gems and fought on Rose's side...

The battles happened on Earth, the Gemstone's were shattered, the screams were filled in battlefields. From all of this, Pink Diamond actually realized it was not a good idea to prank her death.

And it, even more, proved her once Diamond Authority used some kind of device to corrupt all Crystal Gems on Earth and then retreat back to Homeworld. Only her, Rose, That Fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, that Pearl who has some...problems are only those who weren't corrupted by Diamond's weaponry.

And it's funny that remaining Crystal Gems don't know of her presence with Rose.

* * *

 

And it's been 3000 years since the Gem War. Right now...both Rose and Pink Diamond staring at the dawn of the sun, thinking of what they were done a long time ago.

 _"So..."_ Rose begins, making a small pause before continuing _"It didn't end well as we planned."_

 _"Yeah..."_ Pink Diamond agrees, no longer having a desire make something funny.

She turned her gaze to massive wrecked Gem Injectors, lying on the ground _"And I wonder what Blue Diamond is thinking about the whole thing"_ Pink murmurs

 _"Probably...She will be so sad."_ Rose whispered

 _"I know...I mean Blue is always emotional to me. She probably will cry for eternity."_ Pink giggled _"But screw Yellow Diamond...never liked her"_

 _"So what we will do now? We stuck here"_ Rose looks at her

 _"Well..."_ Pink Diamond stands up on her feet _"Since we don't have any ships, My zoo or my Court. Perhaps it would be better if we split apart for now."_

 _"What you planning?"_ Rose stands.

Pink Diamond come closer to sleeping African Lion, which has Pink Color on his body. She poked him and Lion woke up _"I actually wanted to explore this planet more and see it's fauna. I heard that there are some Pyramids on the desert continent. Never saw them closely during the colonization..."_

Pink Diamond then mount on Lion _"If something will happen to me while I traveling around the world. I will send this lion back to you ...I stored some of my powers and my mind into him in any case."_

_"And me?"_

_"I think you better stay with your last Crystal Gems_ _for now, Rose. Only Stars knows if this planet is secured by Gems...there are still Corrupted Beasts, roaming in this world. You know that I not good at fighting."_

 _"It's true...Good luck, Pink Diamond"_ Rose saluted for the small time.

Pink Diamond left a smile and little nod _"It's been a pleasure to have you in my Court, Rosie. And remember: Always stay strong, my friend. No matter the cost."_

Pink Diamond then slapped her hand on Lion's back _"IT"S THE ADVENTURE TIME, LION!"_

Pink Lion roared with full might and charge forward, running away from Rose with Pink Diamond on his back. It was not a long time passed before Pink Diamond with Lion disappeared from her sight.

 _"Be careful...My Prankster Diamond"_ Rose left out a small tear before she wiped out it and ventured back to where Fusion Statue is located.

* * *

 

**Adventure Time!**

**C'mon grab your Gems,**

**We're going to very distant lands!**

**With Pink Lion! and**

**Pink Diamond!**

**The fun will never end,**

**it's Adventure Time!**


End file.
